Aliyah Fiana
Aliyah "Allie" Fiana is the female tribute from District 11 in the 81st Hunger Games. She forms an alliance with her district partner, Ethan Sun. Biography Back in District 11, Allie's father was killed for stealing meat. She became angry and only trusted those who proved themselves. She was the only one who cared for her younger sister and brother, since her mother cared nothing about any of them. Allie is shown to be very unpredictable. 81st Hunger Games She placed 10th out of the total 24 tributes. Training During the training, Allie trained herself in uses of an axe, knives and bow and arrows. She recieved a high training score of 9. Bloodbath Allie Fiana grabbed a small pack and heads out into the woods, but Kezaiah Bianca sees her and shoots an arrow at her heart. She is moving fast though so the arrow pierces her arm instead. She painfully yanks it out while she was still running and races into the woods. Survival After the Bloodbath, Ethan Sun found Allie Fiana And right after she shot him in the ear, they teamed up. Right now they are treading Ethan's ear and Allie's arm. Allie is a little mad that Ethan didn't get any supplies when he could have so easily. She has decided to share a bandage for his ear but nothing else. In her pack, there are Bandages, A booklet of plants to stay away from, a water bottle, a small amount of iodine, some bread, and a bow and quiver of 13 arrows. Allie and Ethan fell asleep in a tree that night. In the morning, Allie's arm has started to swell up a bit, and Ethan's ear is fine now. They don't have a plan of any kind. Even though Allie is really annoyed with Ethan, she can't help noticing how attractive she thinks he is. Ethan and Allie have gotten down from their tree and started walking. They each had a bit of bread for breakfast, and now Allie is trying to shoot something. She eventually gets a large bird, and they sit down to cook it. Allie wonders if a fire would be smart, but Ethan points out that they can't eat it until it's cooked, so they get started on their fire. On Day 3, Ethan and Allie heard the Cannon and wondered who died. "Anyone's fine with me. Really, it just gets us closer to home, right?" Allie couldn't agree more. She has forgiven him for not bringing back supplies when he could, and they talk a lot. No one noticed their fire last night, except for Mako and Fire, who thought it might be a trap. Their stuff also moved, but instead of moving around 50 yards like the career's stuff, it moved around 80 yards. Allie and Ethan decided to walk, hunting as they went. They chose a random spot and headed that way. After going maybe 100 yards, the tugging sensation that they hadn't really noticed before swept their feet out from underneath them. They were being dragged forward, flipping over the ground. Allie managed to grab onto a tree trunk, but Ethan was not so lucky. He flipped and tumbled all the way into a dark, deep looking pit. When he sat up inside the pit, something grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. A cannon was heard, signaling Ethan's death. Death Allie managed to hold on to the tree for another three day, while at the sametime starving to death. On Day 6, Allie's fingers were still tightly gripping on the tree. After 3 day of gripping onto the tree, she finally gave up. The tugging ripped her fingers from around the tree, and she fell into the pit. There, a cold, evil-looking mutt awaited her, grinning cruely. In one almost graceful movement, it ripped her head off. Category:Characters Category:District 11 Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Tributes Category:Deceased